


SpaceBoy

by Wats_a_username



Category: Phan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Plantboy!Phil, Second Person, Spaceboy!Dan, dan is a shy bean, gay fluff, louise is like a wingman, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wats_a_username/pseuds/Wats_a_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roof is where you normally sit. Its quiet and your always alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpaceBoy

You lean forward slightly and push your hair out of your left eye. You're sitting cross-legged on the fountain side, a half read book is open on your lap. You skim your fingers along the pages while sigh escapes your mouth. You've spent years studying the cosmos. Each page was decorated with fascinating patterns of stars or theories. No matter how many times you read each book, its never fails to capture attention from start to finish. You simply adore how each book fits in your hand, how the pages feel when you brush upon them, how the ink looks when it stains the page to form the constellation. You're about to turn the when you hear footsteps behind you. You bite your lip and will yourself to turn around. A boy with a near identical haircut to you skips over to the potted plants. You tilt your head. He fixes his glasses and pulls something out of his bag pack. Its a packet of something which he sprinkles over one the plants. You furrow your brow as he continues to dust the substance over the pots. You try and force your gaze back into the book, but something about the boy standing ten feet away makes it impossible. 

He doesn't notice you for a while, not that you mind. You are perfectly happy ogling the stranger without him noticing. When he finally does turn around, your head snaps back to the book. You glance up, he smiles and waves to you. A light blush spreads across your cheeks as you raise your hand to wave back, your navy sweater covering a third of your fingers. You see him turn back around and continue whatever he's doing, so you go back to reading. Well, you try to at least. You continue to glance up at him every couple of seconds and find yourself repeating the same sentence over and over again. Eventually, you give and and slide the book in your bag. You take a deep breath and walk over to the stranger. He looks behind him and smiles, like he did before. "Hey." He says, you find yourself unable to respond right away. After stuttering a bit your finally able to reply with a meek 'Hello'. "I like your sweater space boy." He says. "Sp-Space boy?" You ask, bewilderment prominent in your voice. "Yeah, space boy. I don't know your name, and your wearing a constellation sweater and you looked like you were reading an astrology book." 

"Oh, well, I'm Dan." You pause and smile softly. "B-but I like Space boy." You rush. He smiles. "W-what about you, plant boy." You scold yourself at your weak attempt at humour, but your surprised when he chuckles. "Phil." He says. "But, I think plant boy suits me better, don't you think." You nod quickly. He laughs again. "So, um, what are you doing?" You ask quietly. "I volunteered to look after the plants here, they were in pretty poor condition." He zips up his bag. "What about you, Space boy?" You're heart skips a beat. "I come hear to read, sometimes to study. I'm always alone here." You look down. "Do you like to be by yourself." Phil says, looking up at you. "Yeah, but sometimes it can get lonely." You mutter. You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, but ignore it. "Would you like me to keep you company? I need to come here a lot anyway, so I wouldn't mind." His voice trails off slightly. You feel your eyes widen. You nod eagerly. "I would love that, thank you Phil." You beam. He smiles as well. You continue to talk for a bit, he checks the time. "Oh shoot." He mumbles. "Unfortunately, Dan, I have to." He sounds genuinely sad, you are too. "Oh, um okay." You say. He leans forward and kisses you gently on the cheek. "Bye space boy." He grins as he turns to go to the elevator. You feel your cheeks heat up. He waves as the door close. You do the same. You exhale shakily and bite your lip. You feel surreal

Your phone starts vibrating again, you sigh and wriggle it out from your pocket. You read it. 'First Floor. Now.' It states. You sigh, pulling up your bag pack and walk towards the stairs. "Daniel James Howell!" A loud voice from the other end of the room causes you to jump. "H-hey Louise." You say quietly, hoping that she will copy; she doesn't. "You said no!? I set you up with the perfect guy, and you, you, you kick him to the curb." You nibble on my lip and close your eyes tightly. "Calm down, Lou. Please." You hear her sigh from the other end of the room. "Okay, okay I'm calm. Now, why did you say no to him?" She whines, hanging out of you like a child. "First of all, I am entirely untitled to reject someone if i don't feel that i like them." She frowns, but then sighs. "And as for the reason. He wasn't a good listener. He kept interrupting me." She's about to say something, but you interject. "And no, i wasn't talking about space." You say sternly. She huffs, but her expression softens. She pulls you in. "I'm sorry Dan." She sighs. "It's okay." You reassure. "You just got exited. Thats all." You pat her shoulder. She stands up straight again. "I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find you a god damned boyfriend even if it kills me." She exclaims. You smile slightly. "Well..." Your eyes shift. "What." Her eyes widen. You bite the inside of your cheek. "Daniel, what is it?" She demands. You look around. "Come on, lets head back to yours." You say quietly. You take her hand and lead her to the doors. All the while she's asking questions like its a life or death situation. You just smile, visualising how she'll react one you tell her about the stranger on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Should i write more, or leave it as it is? Thanks :)


End file.
